


From the Shadows (FanArt)

by littlebirdhound



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, san - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fanart, King's Landing AU, fic inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 08:46:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4131457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlebirdhound/pseuds/littlebirdhound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sandor bathes and Sansa spies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From the Shadows (FanArt)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Underthenorthernlights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underthenorthernlights/gifts).



 

**Author's Note:**

> Birthday present for Underthenorthernlights. Inspired by her smutty fanfic, A Spying Bird and Bathing Hound (where it doesn't stop at spying ;) ).


End file.
